Unexpected visit (part 1- No big deal)
by Mahomine
Summary: When firefighter, Kagami Taiga, asks his policeman lover, Aomine Daiki, to babysit for his little brother for one entire evening, the latter eventually agrees to it, although he doesn't quite know what to expect. Nevertheless, even if he had the littlest of ideas, he would not be ready for the situation which is really waiting for him at his boyfriend's apartment.


Perhaps it is due to him being from a single child family, but Aomine Daiki simply cannot understand the perks of spending an entire day surrounded by the annoying shrieks and presence of a three foot, nine inches boy. Therefore, when Kagami Taiga pleads the blue haired male to babysit for his little brother, he feels very, very reluctant.

Of course there isn't anything in the universe a sweaty, sensual night spent in the arms of his beloved firefighter can't convince him to do, so it is predictable that, eventually, he agrees to it. Either way he has a day off today and another tomorrow, so it is not as if he had better arrangements planed for the night.

Kagami's job as a firefighter is demanding, so it cannot be helped that, when his partner's little brother decides to make an appearance without even so much as a notice, the redhead is unable to join Aomine in his night off. Anyhow, Aomine supposes, he would much rather spend this night in misery than have Kagami exhaust himself.

Fighting off the imminent feeling of irritation, he decides to call Kagami once more, convincing himself that he should at least be polite enough to warn his lover he is almost arriving at his home, but truth be told he is just hoping, with all his might, that the redhead will tell him his services are no longer needed. As he dials Taiga's number in his phone and holds it to his ear, he smiles to himself as a thought occurs him. It has indeed been a while since he 'serviced' his sweet little boy (even though they are both on their twenties, Kagami's love just leaves him to feel so young, innocent and joyful he cannot help to think of him, and sometimes the two of them, as boys), and if only Kagami had contacted him for a booty call instead of to ask him a favor, he would have gladly obliged.

A clicking sound awakens him from his thoughts, fending off all his unwanted feelings as he hears a sound that could pretty much make him believe he could move mountains with his bare hands.

_"Yo, Aomine, is that you?"_

"You still pick up your phone as you did when we were sixteen, Taiga."

The brief absence of the other's voice and the silence it left filled with rustling sounds brings a smirk to Aomine's face.

_"Quit that shit, this isn't the time for reminiscence. It's almost six, where the hell are you?"_

He sees himself forced to stifle a chuckle at the tone of concern he applies.

"Chill out, babe. I'm at your door." Aomine punctuates their conversation as he knocks at the door of Kagami's apartment.

_"You could have called sooner."_ A murmur comes from the phone.

It never fails to amuse Aomine how hesitant Kagami is to be the first one to hang up on their conversations, even if the man himself does it subconsciously.

More crackling sounds make way to his ears, this time coming from inside the apartment. Aomine cannot contain his laughter any longer as he catches Taiga's muffled voice packed with swear words.

Finally Kagami emerges from inside, still holding the phone to his ear.

"I would have thought you had bailed on me, what with all the time you took." He complains as he realizes he still holds the cell phone in his hand. Releasing it, he blushes faintly. "Good night."

After he memorizes Kagami's attire, it takes Aomine a few seconds to respond, biting the inside of his mouth to force himself to control his urges, these urges yelling at him to just pounce on the irresistible meal in front of him. Every time he catches Kagami wearing his work uniform, it drives Aomine nearly insane with need. It is even harder to manage said control as he appreciates the fact Kagami remembered to greet him home in that shy, sugary manner of his.

"Ah, well, ain't but one of us bailing the other one out." He begins to enter the apartment and Kagami moves slightly out of the way to let him through.

Aomine pauses next to him, at the door, to place a soft kiss to his lips. Taiga rests a hand on the back of his neck, pulling him close so to prolong the kiss, but not deepening it.

"I still cannot believe I had to bail out a policeman from jail." The redhead snorts out a puff of air.

"You might want to be reminded that the cause of my inappropriate behavior is standing right in front of my eyes." Oh man, and if it hadn't been the most thrilling of inappropriate experiences in his entire twenty four years of life.

He had not known before that park benches could be so exciting.

Kagami closes the door and answers him with a smirk and a lick of his own lips, which almost causes Daiki to throw the last remain of self control he holds.

"I have a feeling the time for reminiscence will come later tonight." He whispers seductively.

Although Aomine understands better, for Kagami will certainly be too tired from his work for them to go any further than first base, he cannot help the fastening pounding of his heartbeat. He is about to take Kagami right there, up against the wall of his sparkling house, as he is interrupted by a deeper male voice which belongs to neither of them both.

"Hey, bro! Where do you keep your sports magazines?"

Oh, right. It had almost skipped Aomine's mind that the reason of his coming was something else other than Kagami spread wide beneath him on a comfortable bed. Or his own person, happily presented underneath the other male.

"Oh shit, I almost forgot." Kagami whispers, more to himself than anyone else, as he walks away from the brunet. "Koji, come over here for a second."

Aomine has only a few seconds to ponder at how unexpected the sound of the voice which disrupted them was. He could have swore most children weren't supposed to have such sultry voices, even if he did not wasted much of his time accompanied by kids. The policeman has only a moment alone with this thought, before his line of sight is filled with a young male, coming from another room, Kagami's bedroom.

Aomine huffs in disbelief and he is vaguely aware how perplexed he must seem to be.

Earlier, when his partner had phoned him and persuaded him to play the babysitter role for his little brother, Aomine didn't know what to expect, but he supposed he would be spending the night with a eight year old pest (and wasn't that what Kagami had said during their conversation?)

What he surely did not anticipate in the least was to be faced with a five foot ten male, bearing defined muscles, prominent even through the tattered Sex Pistols sleeveless shirt he wore, and red hair slightly darker than that of his brother's.

Kagami and Koji (if he heard it right) exchange a few words while Daiki is left in this brief state of haze. Then they both approach the brunet and Kagami stops a few feet to his left, while Koji now stands a little less than two steps ahead of him.

"Aomine, this is my brother Koji. Koji, this is…" His voice cracks for a bit, but he quickly regains himself and coughs "…this is Aomine Daiki."

For a second Koji give the impression of being unenthusiastic about their meeting, Aomine can even pinpoint a short, almost imperceptive bitterness in the 'little' brother's eyes. Surely he imagined though, because soon enough Koji extends his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Aomine-san." Well, at least the kid seems polite, Aomine considers.

Kagami Koji flashes a smile in his direction, and although the resemblance between brothers is noticeable, the smile belonging to the younger member of the Kagami family is given more freely, added with a little intended mischief.

"Man, oh man, if I knew sooner you were to be my babysitter I wouldn't have given Kagami so much shit for the past hour."

Koji lets him eyes roam generously along Aomine's stature, up and down, then from toe to head, and again from the brunet's hair to the Jordans sneakers he is wearing. Did Aomine imagine it or has the smirk on Koji's face widened?

"It's nice to meet you also; I too have a kink for giving Kagami shit." Aomine glances pointedly in Kagami's direction, who is now busily packing a small amount of possessions in a bag.

"Oh? I'd love to hear more about that." Koji's eyes steer in his brother's direction for a second before returning to the man in front of him. Aomine distantly notices a minor squeeze in his hand, still held by the younger boy. "I suppose we'll have plenty of time for me to take notice of your kinks."

This time Aomine did not blame Koji's wink on his imagination.

"Well, I'll be on my way." Kagami pats Koji on the shoulder and the younger Kagami turns to him, finally releasing Daiki's hand from his grasp. "I'll be home soon."

The darker redhead nods as Kagami drags himself to the door. He turns around to point a finger at both of the younger males.

"You two behave."

"Oh, we will." Koji answers in a tone which disguised he would do anything but.

Kagami exits the apartment, but Aomine catches up to him before he can close the door on his face. He grabs Kagami's forearm to make sure he turns to him and shuts the door almost completely behind them.

"What is the meaning of this?" He demands, lowering his voice to a whisper to ensure Koji isn't listening and takes his words the wrong way.

"Oh, you are not giving up on this now! I don't have anyone else to resort to."

Even though his heart softened a little at Kagami's words he could not prevent himself from challenging Taiga for a much needed explanation.

"It's not that! Before, on the phone, you told me your brother was eight years old. I'm pretty sure eight year old aren't supposed to be packing such height!" Nor muscles, but Aomine kept his mouth shut about that small feature.

"Dude, I told you he was eighteen." Kagami emphasizes the sufix 'teen'. "Not my fault your mind is always in the gutter."

Not convinced, Daiki arches an eyebrow and continues to gaze at Kagami. The older male stares right back and returns the skeptic stare.

For minutes they gawk at each other, before Aomine actually tries to recollect their phone call.

Ok, maybe Kagami was right.

Truth be told, after the mind blowing night they had had the day before, when Kagami phoned Aomine that morning, just the musky, slightly drowsy sound of his firefighter was enough to have his heart sing, his mind turn to haze and have him mumbling agreement to everything that was said to him from the other side of the electronic device.

"You just have to stay here for about six hours; I'll be back by midnight."

And with this, Kagami runs off to strut down the staircase, leaving Aomine and his helplessness to make peace with each other.

Sure, just six fucking hours with a teenager (whom, by the way, Aomine thinks of a belonging to a whole new species unrelated to the human race), who just so happens to be his lover's younger brother and to whom his partner hasn't even had the chance, or seems averse to, reveal the nature of their relationship. No big fucking deal.


End file.
